How to Contribute
Thank you for visiting this Wiki and for considering helping to contribute to it. The more people that contribute the better this Wiki will be. The basic rule of thumb is: If you see something missing, add it. If you see something wrong, correct it. Create an Account Before you do anything else, you will need to Create a Wikia Account. This will give you a Username that will follow you across all Wikia Wikis, so make sure that it's something that is relevant to you, regardless of which game you're playing. Creating an account means that you can keep track of what you've done, and all your contributions will go towards you earning Badges that will appear on your Profile Page. Your profile page is also a great place for you to brag about your in game accomplishments. How You Can Help There are lots of ways in which you can help. There is a list of specific items that need doing listed on the What's Needed page. But as a general rule, here are some examples of what you can do to help: * Missing Images: If you see a page that doesn't have any images on it, please feel free to add an appropriate image. If you're not comfortable doing that, go to the bottom of the page and you will see a strip that lists which categories that page is tagged to. Add the Missing Images Category to that page. This will now mean that the page will be listed on that Category page so that other people will know to look at adding an image to that page * Character Reviews: Do you have a strong opinion about one or more characters? If so, go and spruik their wonders (or crapness) on this page * Hints and Tips: Have you figured out a strategy that works a charm? Help your fellow players by adding it here! Again, you must be a Registered User to add a hint/top to this page * Create a Blog: Document your experience playing the game, create a Tutorial for the Admins to add to the Guides and Tutorials page, tell others about what YOU think about each of the characters Once you're more comfortable with editing content, you may wish to Create a New Page, in which case you should check out the Editors' Resources page so that you know about some of the commonly used categories and images used for pages in this Wiki. 'Images and Formatting' In order for all pages to look the same, there is a Style Guide that dictates exactly how everything should be formatted. If you're looking at making a brand new page, or if you're looking at adding a large amount of content, you should read this policy and make sure that you follow the formatting detailed in this page. Before you add an image to the Wiki, please read the Image Guidelines policy. It details these basics: * Don't upload duplicate images (search for an image first) * Name your images appropriately * Give credit where due to the artist/source How to Make Edits If you see something that is missing from a page, make sure that you're logged in and then click on the button that says "edit". This will take you to Wikia's "visual editor" for htat page. This is a What You See Is What You Get (WYSIWYG) editor. If you can use Microsoft's Word, you should be able to get a handle on the basics of Wikia's Visual Editor. It can't do everything, but if you're only doing something basic it should have you covered. There will be a row of buttons to change font into Bold, Italics, or to create a link to another page. There is also a drop down menu if you want your text to be a Heading rather than in Paragraph format. Should you wish to make a Bullet List or a Numbered List, click on the "Insert" drop down menu and you can select whichever one you want. Advanced editors that are experienced with Wiki Code may wish to edit in Source Mode. You can do this by clikcing on the drop down menu with three lines on it (next to Cancel/Publish), and then select "Source Mode". You can now use Wiki Markups to code your page as you wish. Should you wish to learn more about Wiki Markups, Razorgirl has created a Tutorial called Wiki Code 101, which goes over some of the basics. It's written for people that know absolutely nothing about html and/or Wiki Code. Better to Do Something Badly, Than to Do Nothing Lastly, I have no issue with someone that knows nothing about Wiki Coding, tries to contribute and gets it wrong - especially when these are the sort of people that usually contact an Admin to ask for help because they screwed up. The Admins are here to help people. It's part of the job description for being an Admin. Category:Policies Category:Guides and Tutorials